Fuli (The Lion Guard)
Fuli is one of the main characters and the tritagonist in the 2015 TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and it's 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard, both based on the 1994 film The Lion King. She is a cheetah cub who along with her friends Kion, Bunga, Ono and Beshte form The Lion Guard to protect The Pride Lands from threats such as hyenas. Now an adolescent in Season 3. She is voiced by Diamond White. Personality She is quite prideful in her running abilities and shows extreme delight for being able to outpace a pursuer of any species. Despite being friends with Kion, she is somewhat resentful of the lions for lording over the Pride Lands, was skeptical about Kion's Roar of the Elders, and hates water. Despite these negative traits, she was willing to join the Lion Guard with her friends to defend the Circle of Life when Janja and his clan invaded the Pride Lands. History ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' When Bunga and Kion race through the Pride Lands playing Baobab Ball, they encounter Fuli, who flips Bunga off her back for attempting to hitch a ride with her. Later, after Kion learns that he is to lead the Lion Guard, he appoints Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to positions on the Guard. He gathers the team together and attempts to show them the Roar of the Elders, but all that comes out is a squeak. Just then, Kion's father Simba arrives and reacts in horror to Kion's choice of teammates. He insists that the Guard must be made of lions only and then berates Kion for treating his role as leader like a game. Not long after this, the team learns that the hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard, using his paw to gift each of them with a special shoulder marking. Together, the five friends attack the hyenas. The group then notice that the gazelles have caused a stampede and trapped Kion's sister Kiara. Kion sends out Fuli and Bunga to save his sister to which they do. After Kiara is safely returned to Simba and Nala, Kion blasts the hyenas back to the Outlands with the powerful Roar of the Elders. Simba realizes that his son was wise to have chosen who he chose. He congratulates his son on the victory and accepts this new, brilliant assembling of loyal animals. ''The Lion Guard'' Set after the film, Fuli continues serving in The Lion Guard. In Season 1-2, Fuli and the rest of the Guard continue their battles with Janja and his clan, through they also have to deal with other villainous animals such as the new crocodile leader Makuu (until he reformed), a pack of jackals led by Reirei, a leopard named Makucha and most recently, the spirit of Kion's great-uncle Scar (who was the leader of the previous Lion Guard). In Season 3, which takes place a few years after Season 2, an adolescent Fuli and the rest of the Lion Guard battle and defeat Scar and his army. After Kion is scarred in battle by Scar's snake ally Ushari and Ono begins to lose his eyesight, the Lion Guard (along with new member Anga, who replaces Ono as Keenest of Sight) and Makini leave the Pride Lands to find the Tree of Life in order to heal Kion and Ono. In this series, Fuli and the Lion Guard come up against their old enemy Makucha and his All in One. Quotes Trivia *It is revealed in the Season 2 episode "The Morning Report" that Fuli has known Kion and Bunga since she was a young cub. *Not only is Fuli the only female member of Kion's Lion Guard (for the first two seasons, until Anga takes Ono's place as Keenest of Sight), but is the first ever female to join any Lion Guard as previous ones had only male members. Navigation Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Predators Category:Ferals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Guardians Category:Sidekicks Category:Orphans Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Amazons Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Mischievous Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Loyal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Rescuers Category:Arrogant Category:Genius Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Lawful Good Category:Outright Category:Sensational Six Heroes